The present invention relates to apparatus for spin closing an open end of a suspension strut, and to a method of spin closing an open end of a suspension strut.
Attention is drawn to related U.S. Patent Application Serial Nos. (Attorney Docket Nos. H-179172, H-185553 and H-185554), all three entitled "Hydraulic Damper", filed concurrently with the present application.
A suspension strut for a motor vehicle typically comprises an outer metallic tube which is closed at one end. A piston slidably positioned inside the tube is attached to a piston rod which extends out of the open end of the tube. A piston rod guide and seal is positioned inside the tube at the open end thereof. After insertion of the above components and any other required components into the tube during assembly of the suspension strut, the open end of the tube is spun closed.
The spin closing operation is carried out at two work stations. At the first work station, the assembled suspension strut is rotated about its longitudinal axis and a section of the tube at the open end is brought into contact with two diametrically opposed rollers having a contact surface at an angle of approximately 45.degree. to the longitudinal axis. This operation pushes over the section of the tube at the open end to an angle of approximately 45.degree. The suspension strut is then moved to a second workstation where, in a similar operation, but using rollers having a contact surface at an angle of approximately 90.degree., a portion of the section is pushed over at approximately 90.degree. to close the suspension strut at the open end of the tube. These types of operation are commonly referred to as spin forming or spin closing.